The invention relates to sealing means for water sealing around the rear nail hole of a gutter hanger or bracket attached to a side wall or a facia board of a building to prevent deterioration of the facia board. One type of hanger to which the present invention is applicable is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,635,871, and a second type of hanger to which a different form of sealing means is applicable is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,760.
The invention will be more readily understood by reference to the accompanying drawings and the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiments of the invention.